Courtney Jungfer
Courtney Jungfer is a 2016-introduced and all around character. The previous maid that has her nose pecked off by blackbirds in the nursery rhyme "Sing a Song of Sixpence", when she was alive, her son was kidnapped by blackbirds and was presumably killed. In an act of grief, she threw herself off a cliff and became a ghost that accidentally bonded herself to a telekinetic named Ninita Lullababy. Now, she has discovered thar her son is ALIVE and wants to connect with him at any cost, even if it costs Ninita her life. Character What is Courtney like? Courtney doesn't have much of a personality due to being a ghost. Most ghosts become so obsessed with their reason for staying behind when they died that their personalities fade away, piece by piece. However, back when she was alive, Courtney was a very resentful young woman. She hated her job and all the people she was forced to interact with, but loved the baby growing inside of her, despite the painful conception. She always gave off the impression of liking people despite the opposite being true. At the end of her life, she was so full of despair and loathing that she ended up taking her own life. It was a pity, really, since she was awfully intelligent and could have made a name for herself if she only learned a little compassion. Nowadays, she puts her brain to frequent use, attempting to find solutions to problems. She tries to figure out the forbidden art of necromancy. She puzzles over the conundrum of Ninita being crippled. She even attempts to find the answer to establishing contact with her long-lost son, who believes he's a blackbird. All of these challenges (and more) make it hard for Courtney to do anything other than study. However, she is more scatterbrained than she used to be, making it hard to focus on what she learns anyway. Therefore, she knows more random facts of trivia than anyone, but doesn't know a lick about necromanctic spells. It doesn't really bother Courtney much, but it's still quite a setback. Courtney is extremely prone to fits of sadness, crying frequently at the most inconvenient of moments. Naturally, this tends to distract Ninita, who politely requests that she needs to stop it. Of course, Courtney can't really help it, due to dying unhappily, but her host doesn't really take the time to consider how ghosts act when she says those things. On top of everything, this ethereal parasite is callous. She doesn't care about people or the fact that they're so fragile because she's forgotten what physical pain actually feels like. Because of this, she ends up putting people into danger with her little schemes, but Courtney never seems to care. The only thing that keeps her going is her devotion to her son. Through it all, through the emotions and the inability to focus, if her son is doing alright, Courtney is alright. She searches desperately for the information that will let them reunite, but sadly, this information is not forthcoming. Despite it all, she loves him deeply and hopes that he'll call her "Momma" one day as before. However, beware. Courtney does have a temper and when she shows it through Ninita's destructive telekinetic powers.... Well, let's say the world better look out. Even without Ninita's (unwilling) assistance, Courtney is more of a wraith than a ghost, tied to the mortal plane by negative emotion. Because of this, she has some unsettling powers available to her when she gets sufficiently enraged... So, that just about sums up Courtney Jungfer: once an uncaring maid, now an apathetic ghost. Hmm... Maybe, the dead really don't change after all. What does Courtney like to do? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Servants Category:Sing a Song of Sixpence